A Warm Summer's Night
by Glitterfrost
Summary: Add one warm summer's night, an astronomy lesson, a bushy haired witch, and a hotheaded redhead, and what do you get? Some extremely funny situations. Oneshot, PostHBP. Review! Review! Review!


_A/N: I'm back! YAY! Again, this is a random story I thought up so long ago that I can't remember how I thought of it. Anyway, I thank:_

_aspirer, Ponee, and SailorMercury909 for reviewing on Forever Gone, my first story. _

_SailorMercury909, The Fat Chipmunk, maw, GreenInsanity, peacejaw, and Smarfy, (Who just happens to be one of my best friends in the world. Her pen name, and (almost) everything in her review is and in-joke of ours. Thank you, Liz, for reviewing!) who reviewed on To Be In Love. _

_This is dedicated to all of my reviewers. You rock, guys! Anyway, on with the show. _

_Disclaimer: Do I **look **like the marvelous J.K.? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_The Present

It was impossible, really. Completely impossible.

How could she be so lucky?

She turned over to look at her husband. His scarlet locks fell across his forehead at an odd angle, and he was snoring and drooling. She giggled, and brushed the hair out of his face. He opened his blue eyes and stared at her groggily.

"What're you doing, love?" Ron asked her. Hermione sighed. She smiled, remembering. He always made her relive the best moments of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_June, 1997-The Burrow_

_It was dusk, the sun had gone, and the only company she had were the stars. But she liked that. She liked being alone with the stars. It made her feel calm; it kept her at peace. Now if only she could get a certain redhead out of her mind…_

"_Hermione?"_

_Speaking of redheads…_

"_Yes, Ron?"_

"_Er, what are you doing?"_

"_Sitting."_

"_NO. WAY."_

"_Shut up, Ron. I'm stargazing."_

"_What the bloody hell is stargazing?"_

"_Don't swear, Ronald. Come here."_

_He sat next to her and looked at her. God, she was beautiful. The moonlight shone on her chestnut hair, and her skin was pale and glowing. Her eyes…deep pools of a color almost unknown, almost unheard of, for they couldn't be brown…they were much better than brown…_

"_Uh, Ron? Are you okay?"_

_Reality came crashing down on him like a bucket of ice water being dumped on his head. He had been staring. 'Oh, shit!' His mind screamed. 'Why in the bloody name of Merlin did I just do that?'_

_He averted his gaze. He could feel the famous Weasley blush spread from his ears to his face and neck. He cursed it._

"_Erm, yeah, I…I'm fine…"_

'_What is wrong with him?' Hermione thought. 'He looks really cute when he blushes…God, I love his hair! On my God, did I really just **think** that? Never mind what's wrong with him, what's wrong with me?'_

_There was awkward silence for a few seconds. Then Hermione decided to get on with it. _

"_Um, well, you wanted to know what stargazing was, so…well, it's observation of the stars."_

_There. It was up to him now. What was his response going to be…?_

"_So?"_

_Hermione blinked. That was not what she had in mind._

"_So?" She repeated dumbly. _

"_Yeah…"Ron said. "So what? What's the point?"_

_She had to admit, he had her there. What was the point? To view pretty objects? 'Oh, c'mon, Hermione,' She scolded herself. 'You can think of something better than that!'_

"_Well, to, um, view objects in our sky." Oh my God. No. She did **not** just say, 'To view pretty objects.' Oh no. What she would give to take back the last 30 seconds…_

"_To view objects in our sky." Ron spoke in a doubtful, and slightly amused, tone. _

_He did not just say that…"Um, yes?" She nearly squeaked. Ron snorted._

"_Hermione, I know you are a logical and intelligent witch, but if that is **all **stargazing is, then you are more daft than I thought."_

_Man, he was good. Brilliant, actually. And he had a major point. Right, lets rephrase that…_

"_What I mean is, to learn more about the visible universe. See more of what's out there. Show how much we know now. See that star, right there? Well, that's actually not a star at all, it's Mars. And that one, there? Can't you identify it? Oh, honestly, Ron…"(For he had shaken his head.) "It's Polaris, the North Star. Don't you know that? Come closer, here, you can see it…" _

_She was pointing at it. He went closer. Almost too close. She smelt so good. Like vanilla and maybe strawberries. Whoa. Back off, Ron. You're scaring yourself. _

"…_So, see, it's very easy to find it, all you have to do is locate the Big Dipper and you can find the North Star. And this, over here, is the Crab Nebula. Not hard to see, is it?"_

"_Where is it?" Ron was more confused then ever. Between her scent, how close he was to her and what she was patiently trying to explain, he was extremely disoriented. _

_Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. Was this boy blind, or was he just plain stupid? He seemed distracted…_

"_Ronald. Look. Here. **Right here**. Put-your-hand-right-here."_

_Whoa. A million stars (None having to do with the sky.) exploded in Ron's brain as he took hold of her hand. Well, she told him too. And that made it all the better. A warm, tingling sensation was spread throughout his body at the contact. 'I could get used to this,' a voice in the back of his mind smirked. 'Shut up.' He said back it. He was trying to not grab hold of her and snog her senseless right there and then. _

"_Okay." Hermione said, her heart beating unnaturally fast, "So…right. Um, right here is the Crab Neb-Nebula, (She faltered slightly.) and it's, um, part of the constellation __Orion…you're pointing at it, now, see…"_

_Hell, he couldn't take it anymore. He to do it. So without quite knowing what he was doing (But knowing full well why he was doing it.), he turned her face towards his, leaned down, and kissed her. _

_Time stopped. _

_Hermione forgot what she was going to say. She forgot her name. Heck, she even forgot she was on planet Earth. Nothing processed in her brain expect the fact that Ron was kissing her._

'_Oh, sweet Merlin…' Her mind was going in a thousand different directions at once. Her legs seemingly turned to jelly, so it was a good thing that she was sitting on porch steps, because otherwise, she would've fallen over long before. _

_His lips were so hot and soft, and he seemed so confident and sure of his actions. Hermione felt a bit disconnected with the world and her surroundings. She was kissing him back by that point, having gotten over the initial shock of it all. Then she began to enjoy it - it only took a moment. _

'_Wow, she's good at this.' Ron thought as she began to kiss back. 'I must've done something right…whoa.' _

_Hermione knew it was better than she'd ever dreamed…and Merlin only knows how many times she'd dreamed of it. _

_Finally, they had extended their deadline for breathing, so, Ron slowly broke their first kiss, meeting her heavy gaze as he did so. _

"_Wow." Ron breathed quietly, grinning in spite of himself. He couldn't remember a kiss that was so enjoyable. Lavender was just a distraction, but Hermione's kiss…_

"_That," Her words were hushed, " was amazing." She took a deep breath. 'Stay calm, Hermione, stay calm…'_

"_Why did you do that?" It was a simple question, with a simple answer, but Ron couldn't seem to comprehend what she said. _

"_What?"_

"_Why did you just do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_God, Ron…" Did she honestly have to explain everything to him? "Why did you just kiss me?"_

_Silence. _

"_Ron?"_

_More silence._

_She was about to speak, but Ron stopped her._

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

_She was the silent one this time. _

"_Tell me, Ron."_

_He contemplated how to tell her. Finally, he took her hands and looked in her eyes. Then he spoke._

"_I love you, Hermione." _

_She was taken aback by his sudden honesty. But she was thrilled. So she said the only sensible and true thing she had on her mind. _

"_I love you too, Ron."_

_And their lips met once more, each of them promising to hold to the precious bond that they shared together: their love. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_The Present

"I'm just remembering, Ron." Hermione said in response to his question. "Go back to sleep."

Ron opened his eyes a little more and propped himself up on one elbow. "What were you remembering, love?"

"Oh, just a little something that happened a little under nine years ago; one warm, summer's night underneath the stars."

"Ah. Yeah, that. I seem to recall it rather well myself." Ron leaned over and kissed her, and she nearly melted against him. A few seconds later they broke apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. We should get some sleep."

"Always the logical one, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ron rolled his eyes as he lay back down on the bed, pulling Hermione down with him. She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her as they both drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Press that lovely button at the bottom of your screen and tell me!_


End file.
